Throw It All Away
by TeaBrew
Summary: Five months after SA2, Sonic is sent to retreive a Chaos Emerald hidden deep in a temple. But someone is watching his every move, waiting for a chance to strike. Could it be? Did Shadow survive the fall!? Somehow there's more to him than what the eye can


__

Throw It All Away…

A tale of Emeralds and Shadows

__

It has been five months since the A.R.K Space Colony was used as a battleground for two combatants of equal power. History was made there. Lives were lost there. Conflicts start here…

Shadow pressed his back up against the wall, praying that his entrance into the temple had not been heard. Being black and red, hiding was one of specialities, he thought offhand as he carefully peered around the stone corner. A cruel smirk played on his lips.

__

Well looky here! Little boy blue has finally arrived! His features briefly flashed into a sneer as the blue-furred figure neared. Shadow took in a deep breath and slunk back around the corner, waiting for the right moment to strike.

Unaware of his counterpart's presence, Sonic walked warily down the long hall of the temple. He'd never heard of this place before, not anywhere in all of his travels. The closest he'd come to a temple of any description was probably while on a visit to the Floating Island, in the Sandopolis Zone. Then again, there were always the ruins at Shamazon; they could sorta be classified as a temple-ish area.

He rubbed his chin in thought as he walked up to a thin corridor on his right. _Nah, too dark. Any type of ancient relic of near apocalyptic power is always straight ahead._

He stopped in his tracks. _So maybe, just this once, I'll defy the ol' code of ancient relics and take a turn down yonder walkway._

Sonic took a few steps down into the thin corridor and stopped again. He sniffed the air lightly, brow creased slightly.

"I know that scent…" he murmured.

Suddenly the breath was knocked out of him and he was sprawled facedown on the ground, a heavy weight suddenly lifting off him. Soft footsteps tapped lightly on the ground behind him as Sonic got to his knees, gasping for air and clutching his head.

He whirled behind him to see a figure crouched low, one hand pressed flat on the ground, and the other stretched out behind him. His black skin and distinct red markings meant that he was-

"Shadow! You… You're alive! " Sonic snarled at his twin. "You slime; I shoulda known it was you! Who else 'sides Eggman would try to jump me in a place so pure!"

The black hedgehog lifted his head slightly, red eyes glowing faintly as he got to his feet. He finally lifted his face, no emotion portrayed there save for the usual venom in his glare.

"You have no idea what you're messing with this time Sonic." Shadow said evenly. Sonic brushed him off and stood also, body tense and ready to attack.

"Whatever! C'mon man, I'll show you what this hedgehog's made of!" Sonic taunted. Shadow made no sound as he fell into a fighting stance.

His eyes twitched slightly. "Bring it on…" his voice grated with a slight growl at the end.

__

Everybody tries to be straight,   
But things are still unchanged.   
It's useless to resist,   
Their effort will be wasted.

The two suddenly disappeared from sight and a sudden rush of wind whirled through the empty hall. Sonic appeared for a flicker of a second high up on a pillar, only to disappear and have it explode away behind him as Shadow smashed into it, following close as the two zipped into another section of the temple. Sonic stole a quick glance behind him; Shadow trailing by a hair's breadth. The blue hedgehog leapt onto the wall and bounced to the other side, gaining momentum as he leapt out to another pillar in the next chamber. Shadow followed suit; keeping Sonic no more than a few scant centimetres ahead of him.

Sonic leapt around the entire room, bouncing from pillar to wall, ground to ceiling and back up to the pillars again. On and on this went; pillar upon pillar shattered and crumbled to the ground as Shadow blew after Sonic. The air was choked with a thick cloud of dust from the intensity of their chase.

__

This is insane! Sonic breathed hard as he leapt back and forth around the temple. He felt Shadow's fist barely scrape past his blue quills as he hastily leapt away. _He should be way slower than this! What the hell is go-!_

Sonic finished with a scream as he took a double-handed blow, shooting straight down towards the ground, landing on his back with a sickening crack and shattering the stone underneath.

Shadow landed at his side, breathing lightly. He turned his head and spat off to the side, eyes never leaving Sonic's moaning form. He knelt down next to Sonic just as the hedgehog opened his eyes. Shadow clamped his hands harshly onto his throat, face twisting into a feral snarl.

"Sh-Shadow!" Sonic gasped and weakly pulled at the other's hands.

"You left me to die!" Shadow's grip tightened. "Now it's your turn you son of a bitch!"

"…I never…! …You were…behind me…entire…way…" Sonic gasped harshly, straining to take a breath. _Oh screw this! He really wants to kill me this time!_

Shadow snarled. "…Hurry up…" Sonic said above a whisper. "If…you're gonna…kill me," he took in a sharp breath. "Do it already!"

The black hedgehog's venom-filled red eyes were the last things Sonic saw before darkness filled his vision and he lost consciousness.

***

A flaming pain shot through his ribs as Shadow apparently kicked him, causing him gasp harshly as he rolled onto his stomach from the impact. _I…I'm alive?_ Sonic's mind echoed weakly. 

"Get up cur, I want round two." The black hedgehog snarled.

Sonic barely coughed, still winded from the kick, opening his eyes slightly as he struggled to his knees. Yet again this day, he found himself on his hands and knees courtesy of Shadow. A sudden thought of why Shadow attacked him here flashed through his head.

"Why do…you want the…Chaos Emeralds? Why so…much power?" Sonic wheezed, lungs protesting violently. Shadow stared hard at him.

"Isn't it obvious?" he knelt next to the blue quickster. "I remember what it felt like when we transformed into our Super selves. I still remember what that power felt like coursing through me. I've waited long enough, and no one's going to stop me. Not even death," Shadow grabbed Sonic's head spines roughly, forcing their eyes to meet. "And definitely not you. Interfere and die, got it?"

Sonic grimaced at his tone but nodded all the same. Shadow smirked at him.

"There you go," he whispered and stood again. "Don't make me teach you again about what happens when you mess with my plans." He walked off, leaving the blue hedgehog straining for breath.

Sonic watched him go; crawling weakly to a fallen pillar and propping himself against it, trying to catch his breath, eyes closed.

__

Bastard… he reached up and wiped the sweat from his brow. _Where'd all that come from? And now he wants the Emeralds' power all to himself?_

Sonic furrowed his brow with an audible growl. "Sonic you moron! Get your ass up and get in there! You can worry about that after you've taken care of Shadow!"

He gave his head a mighty shake to clear it and stood up quickly, brushing himself down. He still bore a nasty wound from his sudden meeting with the ground, and he winced slightly as he touched it tenderly.

__

That's gonna leave a mark… he thought and shot off at super speed.

Reaching the Emerald Chamber proved to be more difficult than Sonic first thought. It took him several minutes to locate the main passageway, what with his and Shadow's chase taking them deeper through the temple.

Sonic screeched to a halt at the entrance, studying the long dark corridor. A wave of pain touched his ribs where Shadow had kicked him twice, causing Sonic to grab the spot out of reflex.

"Did he have to do that twice in the same spot? Dammit, this hurts!" he complained.

Wafting from the depths of the darkness, a faint scream barely alerted his ears. He strained his senses, listening in pure fixation as it went on and on – only to cut off violently at the end.

Sonic caught his breath… _Shadow!_ …And shot down the corridor, caution of the dark no longer a threat.

__

Head straight for your goal by any means,   
There is a door that you've never opened.   
There is a window with a view you have never seen,   
Get there, no matter how long it takes.

Stopping barely before the entrance of the Emerald Chamber, Sonic's eyes darted around the scene. Shadow lay unconscious underneath the Emerald's altar, the gem itself glowing with a bright white light. Looking up and around the walls and ceiling…nothing else, a plain temple room.

Sonic took a tentative step forwards, all senses on the ball for a sudden attack. He slowly moved forward, eyes on Shadow as he knelt next to the black hedgehog. There was nothing physically wrong to suggest an attack. Sonic frowned. Then what…

Sonic's eyes went wide and he snapped his head around to the Emerald. It was clear white! He left Shadow's side for a moment as he stood up to study the gem. A little larger than a regular Emerald; radiating a bright white light; a clear white colour.

Sonic blinked at his thoughts; stupidity crossing his features. He smacked himself on the forehead as he swore under his breath.

"What's the reason you came here in the first place you idiot? Of course it's the freakin' one you're thinking of!" he yelled at himself. He sighed and shook his head. "Still, better make sure…" Sonic reached out tentatively with one finger.

"Whoa!" he pulled back suddenly. His whole hand…!

He whipped his glove off quickly, jaw dropping at the sight. His fur there was golden! He'd begun the transformation to Super Sonic! He pulled his glove back on slowly. Now he _knew_ this was the Emerald he was thinking of! Sonic took a breath, turning to face Shadow and kneeling down next to him. _No wonder he's out…_

Sonic smacked him lightly on the face. "Wake up. C'mon Shadow!" No response.

He thought for a moment as Shadow lay still in front of him. An idea hit him and he snapped his fingers. Reaching into his backpack, Sonic retrieved a power ring.

__

They worked for the others and me…maybe it can help Shadow too. Sonic brought the ring closer to Shadow.

The black hedgehog released a low groan, the ring glowing lightly. The ring suddenly began to shine brightly and Shadow snapped his eyes open, sitting bolt up and smacking it away.

"Get that thing away from me!" Shadow yelled in Sonic's face. The ring skittered across the floor.

"Hey, whoa! I was only-!"

"Don't _ever_ try to use those things on me again!" he scowled at Sonic, seeing how close the blue hedgehog was. "And get away from me! I don't need your help!" He shoved Sonic back.

Sonic growled softly, standing up. "Fine, whatever. Let's just try and see you stand up first, I'm betting that Emerald knocked you for six. You're as weak as a kitten right now." Sonic smirked, placing his hands on his hips.

Shadow glared at him. Stand up? How dense was Sonic? Shadow was the ultimate life force, the only super being alive, like he'd have trouble _standing._

Shadow stood straight up, turning to face Sonic. "There. Happy?" he snapped.

A strange uneasiness came over him and his legs suddenly felt weaker. He tried to support himself but collapsed to the ground, legs sprawling out to his sides. Shadow sat stunned for a second, hands curled in his lap, before snarling loudly and slugging the ground hard with his fists. Sonic shook his head.

"I told you so, Shadow. Deal with it." He stepped towards Shadow and helped him stand, supporting him fully.

"I'd rather be eaten by the Biolizard than receive any help from you." Shadow quipped at him.

Sonic rolled his eyes. "Whatever dude. But somehow I don't think tall, dark and scaly would have been as agreeable to help you as I am."

Shadow felt the incredible urge to pound the living bejesus out of him right then and there. "Don't think this means I have to pay you back any time soon either." He sneered as Sonic wrapped his arm around his shoulders. "As soon as I get that gem, I'm leaving." Sonic sighed and shook his head, walking to two of them slowly forward.

Shadow never met Sonic's eyes as he helped him back to the entrance of the temple. It was a long trek, not a word being said between them the entire way. At the end, they two made their way outside, Sonic setting Shadow down under a tree.

"It'll be night soon, I better build a fire." Sonic muttered, looking at the sky.

Shadow brushed him off. "Do what you want. I'm going back inside to get my Emerald." He attempted to stand but Sonic pushed him down again. Shadow slapped away his hand.

"You're going to stay there, I don't care what you think." Sonic snapped. "I'll beat you up again if I have to, but you ain't movin' Shadow!"

Shadow and Sonic met glares, cool green crossing with blood vermilion. Shadow 'hmphed' and folded his arms, looking away. _Like he could beat **me**_.

"Whatever…I'm not inept at everything like you are." Shadow quipped.

Sonic grinned. "Sure…" _At least I got him to stay put._ "I'm gonna go look for some kindling." He began to jog off. "Be back soon!" he called over his shoulder.

Shadow watched him go. _Just why the hell is that idiot helping me?_ His gaze fell to his legs. _Why did that Emerald snap me so bad? Stupid god-damned gem…_

The black hedgehog let his eyes wander back to the temple. He frowned hard. _That gem is **mine**! He's not going to take anything else from me, ever again!_ Shadow stood up weakly, muscles protesting violently, supporting himself on the tree.

"I hope I have enough power left inside of me to do this…" he whispered and slowly released his hold on the tree. "Chaos Control!" He cried, holding his arms out with his remaining strength.

Oh dark, the darkness that dozes in the dusk,   
Throw it all away.   
No-one can break you, nobody can tear you,   
You live an endless life forever.

Ripples of energy whipped outwards from the black hedgehog's body, surrounding him with a bright flash and a snap of wind. His body shimmered for a second before phasing completely from sight.

A few seconds later, at the entrance to the Emerald Chamber, a loud crack and a rush of wind shot through the space. As it cleared, Shadow stood at the centre. He fell back onto the ground, panting hard, legs weaker than before.

"Dammit! I'm not supposed to be this weak, I can't be!" he slammed a fist onto the ground, temper flaring again. He narrowed his eyes. "And I'll prove it…that Emerald _will_ be _mine!_"

He struggled to the wall inside the long hall, groping for a handhold as he pulled himself up. Shadow breathed hard as he leant against the wall for some time, staring hard at the Emerald. **_Mine!_** He snarled and began to hobble slowly towards the gem, balling his fists tight.

***

Sonic whistled to himself as he walked back to where he'd left Shadow, twigs and wood piled onto his arms.

"Hey Shadow, do you wa-" Sonic stopped dead, eyes searching the area where Shadow was. "Where on Mobius…?" He murmured as he put the kindling down. _I wonder…_

Sonic closed his eyes for a moment. If Shadow had been attempting to use his powers without having contact with an Emerald, then a portion of the Chaos energy could be detected. He looked up; eyes open again as he frowned slightly. Something…felt strange in the area. An odd but weak power…Sonic walked over to where Shadow was sitting. It was barely resonating from the spot.

Sonic knelt down and tested the air slightly with his hand. Definitely Chaos Power. The blue hedgehog shook his head and stood up again, looking towards the temple.

__

Dumbass…he's gonna kill himself if I don't get to him soon enough. He dusted off his hands and shot off inside the temple, sharp wind trailing him.

***

Shadow coughed weakly as he pulled himself to his hands and knees. He'd lost all use of his legs the last time he touched it. "I'm not about to let…some stupid gem…get the better of me!" He reached the small altar it was on and clambered up it.

He reached up and accidentally smacked the side of the Emerald. A horrific pain shot up his arm and screamed inside his head. Shadow cried out loudly with it, the pain refusing to ebb.

He tore his hand harshly away from it, collapsing on the ground as he did so. He lay on his back, pulse racing and body on fire as he stared at the ceiling.

__

…Can't be…I've…I can't **not** hold a Chaos Emerald! I-I'm the ultimate life force! Created solely for the purpose of…of harnessing the Chaos power! I can't fail! No! No…

Shadow swallowed out of fear and pain, a wave of exhaustion washing over his battered body. _I…can't…fail…_

He saw something moving next to him. It looked like Sonic, but everything was out of focus. He paid no attention to him, as frantic as he looked. _A voice…?_ A faint tingling in his ears told him that. He barely heard it with his rapidly failing senses.

"Shadow!! Dammit you moron!" It sounded like Sonic…he sounded so worried… "You have to go and be Mister Stubborn don't you!? Just don't die on me you stupid fool! Please!"

Shadow slipped further into the darkness, eyes slowly closing. _Please…? Why that? Why…to me…?_ He closed his eyes finally, body succumbing to sleep, pain gone as slumber overtook.

***

__

I'll make you eat those words, you faker!

Shoot! Trouble maker!

But where to? I'm scared Maria!

Maria…

__

C'mon Shadow! Move!

Son…ic…?

__

You left me to die!

Sonic?

__

You were…behind me…

Sonic!

__

Sonic! "Sonic! No!!"

"Hey whoa, whoa! I'm here dude! Calm down! It was just a nightmare!" Sonic placed his hand softly onto Shadow's forehead. "Looks like that fever has broken too, good thing. How are you man?"

Shadow snapped open his eyes, breathing quickly. It was cool, dark too. "I…" _It…was a nightmare?_ "…fever?"

Sonic nodded. "Yeah, you've had it since you went out a few days ago. Are you alright? I can't sense any Chaos energy in you." There _was_ a hint of concern there, Sonic _was_ worried.

Shadow stared straight up. Stars glistened above him, a small fire next to him. He sighed heavily, bringing a hand up to rub his tired eyes. Something rustled as he moved. He looked down at himself. A sleeping bag, probably Sonic's. He lay back with a thump. His legs hurt…

"I'm fine…I suppose…" Shadow murmured. "A few days?" Sonic grinned at him.

"Yeah, you must have been snapped pretty friggin bad to be out for so long! Hungry?" Sonic moved over to the fire, shifting a small pan there.

"Sort of…" _This guy has a talent for understatements._ Shadow sat up and rubbed his eyes again. He sniffed the air lightly. "What is it?"

Sonic up-ended some of the contents onto a plate and handed it to Shadow.

"Fish, nothing special, just the basic sea critter on his lonesome." Sonic grinned. "Well, I lie, it's from a river actually. No ocean for miles."

Shadow blinked and took the plate from him. Just as Sonic said, the little fillet was looking back up at him. He found himself smiling slightly.

"Now there's something…" Sonic said with a mouthful of food.

Shadow looked up at him, face set again. "What?" _Am I pissing him off already?_

"I have never seen you do more than smirk evilly, y'know? You should smile more, you'd be more popular that way." Sonic pointed a fork at him.

Shadow looked away. "I don't need popularity, just the power of the Emeralds."

Sonic stared at him before he burst out laughing. "Now _there's_ the Shadow I know!"

__

The Shadow…he knows? The black hedgehog frowned. "Why are you helping me?"

Sonic stopped. "I…" he looked embarrassed. "I'm not doing it 'cause I'm the-good-guy-who-believes-everyone-has-their-good-side reason. There are hundreds of species of Mobians out there, all strong in numbers. I'm a hedgehog, the only others I've met are my family," he held up three fingers. "Amy Rose and you." He held out the rest of his hand.

He pointed to his hand. "Us…" and then the stars. "…Them. Got it?"

Shadow raised an eyebrow. "You wanna keep me in a jar or something?"

His counter-part laughed. "No…just making sure you don't die anytime soon; it's my job as designated planet hero. That and the part about being the-good-guy-who-believes-everyone-has-their-good-side reason sounds more believable come to think about it." He rubbed his chin in thought.

"You left me to die five months ago…" Shadow stared hard at him.

Sonic shook his head, putting his plate to the side. "Shadow, I can't make you listen to what really happened, can't change what you think I did. I'm hoping that if I start babbling you'll listen to my side of the story."

"I'm all ears Sonic," Shadow took a large bite of fish.

Sonic nodded. "Kay…as you and I hammered into the Biolizard with Chaos Control, my Super form began wearing off. I figured you would have started to have the same problems as me, so I took off back to A.R.K." He looked down. "I…I never realised until I got back there that…you weren't behind me. I didn't have to time to go look for you because of the others. They believed that the whole place was about to go up so we all escaped back to Mobius." Sonic suddenly remembered the way he had stood at the main window of A.R.K., tears in his eyes.

"I searched for hours and hours as soon as we hit the surface, calling out your name and enlisting the help of anyone nearby. But…" he poked at the embers with a stick. "It was fruitless…for a few weeks after that, I kept searching in hopes of finding you. No such luck. In the end, Sally had me confined to Knothole Village for continuously disobeying orders _not_ to go out and look for you."

__

Obsessive guy… Shadow raised an eyebrow. "Sally? Who's she?"

Sonic looked up. "Oh sorry. Sally's the daughter of King Maximillian and Queen Alicia Acorn. They ruled the northern part of this world, the Kingdom of Mobotropolis, before Eggman stepped in, dethroned the both of them and brung about the war, the bastard that he is." He shoved the stick into the embers harshly, sparks wafting up into the air.

Shadow frowned. "Well for your information, I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for 'that bastard's' grandfather."

"What?" Sonic stared at him in shock.

"Dr Gerald was the second-last known person to have contact with me before I was locked up like some sort of rejected project." Shadow snarled at the memory. "I was left to rot in that fucking coffin for all I know! All because some bastards higher than him got scared of his work and decided to kill him! It was because of them I got jettisoned to this god-damned mud ball in the first place!"

Sonic sat silent after Shadow's little vent session. He didn't want to say anything in case he upset him any more than he already was. A quick glance up saw Shadow sitting there, venom and distant memories playing in his eyes as he played with his fork. He opened his mouth to speak, but thought against it as a precaution.

"Say it." Shadow muttered.

"What's that?"

"Just say it." Sonic looked down. So Shadow _had_ seen him, he had a quick eye then.

"Who…is Maria?" Shadow snapped his head around, locking stunned eyes with him. "You whispered her name last night. I just thought it was something to do with Dr Gerald." He flicked his eyes quickly away Shadow. "Sorry if I said something wrong."

"No, it's just…just that no one's ever known about her save me." Shadow looked down at the ground. "She…Maria was the one who helped me escape A.R.K. all those years ago."

"Didn't you just said it was because of someone else you got here in the first place?" Sonic folded his arms. Shadow shook his head.

"The guys who killed Gerald wanted to destroy his work, to make sure it looked like a freak accident, that included me. Maria was the one who spent the most time with me during my education there. She was the one who pushed me into the escape pod as they entered. They…they fired…just as the pod closed…" Shadow poked at his fish again. "She never made it…"

Sonic sighed. _To watch that…God that would've been horrific…_

"Maria said…way before any of that…that we should make each other a promise." Shadow faintly smiled at the memory.

Sonic looked up at him. To speak now would've been wrong in his opinion. Shadow was being so open, so talkative for once, so…friendly. He let him speak on.

"She said she'd always be there for me and I…I said I'd be free one day. Not like stepping out of a cage or anything, but to be _free…_ To live my life as a normal person, not as an experiment or rejected project. To be a normal Mobian living on the surface, not on a colony. To wake up to the city sounds, look outside and see the sun rise over the buildings, walk down the street and be greeted by friends, just…just to live a normal life." He let out a shaky sigh. "She said we'd get out once the work was finished and live in the city together." Shadow flicked his eyes towards the fire. "That she'd…she'd always be there for me for…the both of us."

Sonic walked over next to Shadow, sitting down and putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, if you want to cry that's fine dude." He smiled at the black hedgehog. "It'll most definitely help…"

Shadow stared at him for a second, mixed emotion in his vermilion eyes. _I want to…but…_

"No…" he slowly shook his head. "You don't understand…the ultimate life form can't-"

"Stow that line of crap Shadow!" Sonic yelled to his face. "This isn't about you being the ultimate life form or Gerald or me or anyone else. This is about you! You said to me that you wanted to lead a normal life. You could've started anytime you wanted after you got here, because you _were_ here! I know that it's shredding you inside that Maria's gone, but you can still live your life! Wake up to the city, watch the sunrise, walk downtown, say hello to people. You _can _live that life Shadow because you aren't being held back anymore! Wake up to that for Christ's sake!!"

Shadow stared back at him, suddenly stunned out of doing anything. Sonic was right in the things he said, he knew that. For some reason he knew that. Shadow looked down, away from Sonic's gaze as the thoughts flew through his brain. He was free…he was **_free!_**

He sighed and leaned forward, hugging Sonic suddenly. The blue hedgehog was stunned for a moment before hugging him back. Shadow closed his eyes, emotion playing on his face.

"Thank you Sonic…" Shadow whispered. "For everything…"

Sonic smiled. "Geez man, all I did is chew you out. No need to get so soft all of a sudden!"

He felt Shadow shaking his head. "No…you're right Sonic…in what you've said." Shadow sighed. "All I've been going is running away from my problems. I…I was so angry at myself for breaking my promise to Maria. All I could do was watch…so when I was freed…I-I went on a rampage, just venting wherever and whenever I could." Shadow closed his eyes. "I didn't mean… I…I never meant to…"

Sonic shook his head. "Hey, you don't have to apologise. From what you've told me, it doesn't sound like any of it was your fault at all. Hell, I would have done the same thing in your place!" The blue hedgehog laughed.

Shadow smirked at him. "No kidding?"

"Dead serious! I swear, you misjudged evil types get to have all the fun, what with running around and mangling everything in sight! Damn that must be fun!" Shadow laughed at him.

"You're more destructive than I thought." He opened his eyes. "Thanks again Sonic…"

"Hey, no biggie! What are friends for Shadow?" The blue hedgehog returned.

Oh dark, the darkness that dozes in the dusk,   
Throw it all away.   
You see a light wherever you go,   
You have to face it again and again.

"Tell you what." Sonic said with a grin. "Tomorrow we head off to a little place I know of to help restore your Chaos energy. Then after that we can head home and I can introduce you to the gang."

Shadow nodded. "Sure thing Sonic." _Home…I wonder if I'll make any friends there?_

"It'll be a long trek." Sonic said.

"I'll live spine-swine."

"Think so faker?"

"Know so bluebell."

"Whatever you reckon copycat."

Sonic smiled. _I really hope he's on our side now. He's told me so much tonight. Did he do it out of anger? _Sonic shook his head. _No…he told me as a friend…_ he hugged Shadow tighter.

"Ack! My ribs!" Shadow cried.

"Sorry man!" Sonic laughed and let go.

****

The End

Back to fics page | On to: **_Open Your Heart_**


End file.
